Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Testing is a key element in developing robust mobile technologies. Some testing approaches involve utilizing an emulator, which merely approximates the actual device being tested and is thus less precise, or setting up a testing facility dedicated to test actual devices, which is likely cost prohibitive. Yet another testing approach involves placing actual devices in a third party tester's facility off-premise and remotely testing one or more of these actual devices. However, one shortcoming of this remote testing approach is to store non-trivial number of actual devices, some of which may be pre-production units and thus not known to the public, in the facility of a third party tester. Another shortcoming is that the tester typically transmits all of the test results for the actual devices back to a developer of the actual devices, and such transmissions may occupy significant network resources.